It Gets Better New
by Better left Unspoken
Summary: Revised with added scene  Mr. Lancer finds a video of a very familiar teen and decides to show the whole school. Secrets will be revealed. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I shouldn't be writing another possible muli-chapter story, but... Oh well. I have had this idea in my head and hear it is. I know some people will be homophobic and what not. I know people will call my characters OOC, but I don't care.**

**I got this idea when I had watched some 'It Gets Better' videos on . (I am a supporter of that and everyone should just watch some and understand how difficult a gay/lesbian/bi/transgenders life can be and to accept them.)**

**Review if I should continue... That does not mean I'll make it a multi-chapter story, it means I'll consider it.**

**Anyway, I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. Do not own either. Oh! I also don't own It Gets Better. I only own the plot lol.**

**...Line Break...**

Mr. Lancer scrolled through a few pages of after typing 'it gets better' into the search bar. You see, Mr. Lancer had heard about the program and what it is trying to accomplish. 'It Gets Better' was started after there was a rise in suicides from gay, lesbian, bisexual, and transgender teens. The program was for other adults to tell their stories of how they grew up, the difficulties with family and school mates, and share their stories of how it gets better after the problems of rejection. Mr. Lancer had thought this was a very important topic to discuss with the school's students (and some of the staff fot that matter) so they can accept the students that are gay, if there are any. He was searching for an appropriate video to share with Casper High at the assembily he planned on having the following day.

Suddenly, a familiar face caught Mr. Lancer's attention.

He clicked the video and watched the boy tell his story.

Mr. Lancer knew that this was the video he was going to share tomorrow.

**...Line Break...**

Danny walked into school the following morning after being dropped off by his parents that morning. His junior year was coming to a close and Danny couldn't wait until summer came; promising a good night's sleep and no secrets.

Danny yawned as he slugged on down the hallway to his locker where he could see his three close friends (and the new couple) waiting for him. The hallways were less crowded because most students liked to stay outside as long as possible before facing the wrath of the cranky, early-morning teachers.

"Hey," Danny said while stiffling a yawn that threatened to come out. Warren, or Ren, as Danny called him, chuckled as he shook his head.

"Stay up late, Danny Boy?" Warren asked, smiling fondly at Danny. Danny nodded as he finally managed to enter his locker cobination in correctly and open his locker. He was about to grab the books he would need for english with Mr. Lancer, but Tucker stoped him by grabbing his arm gently.

"Dude, didn't you hear? Mr. Lancer called an assembly. We're goona go up ten minutes after first period starts," Tucker explained. Danny looked slightly confused and Tucker nodded in agreement. "All he said in the email he sent out that it was that it was a 'very important matter'." Danny sighed and nodded.

_"Maybe I could catch up on sleep?" _Danny thought to himself.

"I'm actually kind of curious to see what it's about. Maybe it's going to be about how dissection of animals should be banned! Or maybe it's about how the school's food should be vegetarian friendly! Or maybe-" Sam said and was cut off by Tucker before she could start on her rant about animal rights and other ideas of hers.

"Sam, calm down. As much as I love how cute you look when you talk about what you think is right, you get carried away." Tucker said and kissed Sam's cheek. She blushed and laughed.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signalling that class was going to start soon.

Sam and Tucker left, hand in hand, after saying good bye. Warren shrugged and stepped beside his friend as they walked to the first period he shared with Danny.

"So, Ren, what's up?" Danny asked and looked where Warren was standing next to him. Warren was a good three inches shorter than Danny with brown-red hair. They had known each other since freshman year, but had only become good friends in their sophmore year.

"Not much. I mean, my parents got on me about ghost fighting, but I told them that I was fine and could take care of myself. They were still kinda 'if-y' on the whole thing, but, whatcha going to do, you know?" Warren said casually and shrugged his shoulders. Danny nodded. "Plus, if I get to help the great and amazing and totslly awesome Danny Phantom, I wouldn't care what my parents said. Plus, I get to see you, too." Warren said and smiled.

Danny smiled at his best friend and his teasing habits. They talked until they reached Mr. Lancer's door.

Danny held the door open for the other boy and silently walked in and took his seat in the middle of the classroom. Warren said a quiet good bye and kept walking to the opposite side of the room to his assigned seat. Danny waited for a few minutes until Mr. Lancer walked to the front of the room.

"Okay, we now have to go up to the auditorium for the assembily! We will be watching a video today!" Mr. Lancer said being over enthusiastically. The kids stood up and waited at the door until the teacher had walked out before them. They were soon at the auditorium and waiting for the assembly to begin.

Danny didn't notice his teacher staring at him with a hopeful expression as he passed in front of the balding teacher.

**...Line Break...**

Mr. Lancer walked onto the stage infront of the Casper High student body and all staff members.

"Hello student and staff! Today, we will be showing a short video. I would like to ask one of my students to please come up here when I call their name. Daniel Fenton?" He said. Surprised, Danny blindly walked up the few stairs to the stage.

When Danny stood next to Mr. Lancer (looking thoroughly confused), he spoke again.

"Okay, please dim the lights and start the video!" Mr. Lancer declared and walked off the stage to some open seats in the front row. Danny followed his teachers actions and did the same. The video started and Danny watched intently to see why he was involved.

_"It Gets Better_" The words read. I picture appeared of Danny Fenton, sitting against a pale blue wall. Danny's face drained of all color. Murmers spread through the auditorium and were quickly hushed as students were chastized.

_"Okay, um, well, I'm Danny. I heard about the 'It Gets Better' program earlier and thought that I should make a video." _The Danny on the screen said.

_"I knew since I was probably in fifth or sixth grade that I was gay." _This had sent another wave of whispering across the student, but were quickly hushed. _"But even before that, basically all through elementary school, I was bullied._

_"I was always a more sensitive kid and I was always quiet. I remember that when my teacher would yell at me, or when anther kid made fun of me, I would break down crying. But, I eventually grew out of that. I didn't cry all the time and I had made a few friends. A few really close friends. We would do everything together. Everything from movies to snowboarding." '_Danny' laughed at this part and shook his head, remembering old times.

_"And then, middle school came. I already knew I liked guys for probably a year now, but I hadn't told anyone. I was too scared of rejection to do that. Either way, I couldn't walk down the halways without being called 'fag', 'faggot', 'you fucking queer', you know. The teachers would hear it too, but they didn't do anything about it. They would just go into their classrooms and shut the door. I would be taken behind stairwells and be beaten. I would be hurting so bad and I would miss probably two of my classes because I couldn't get up. This happened probably once a week? Maybe more. I'd have black eyes, broken fingers, bruises,cuts, all of it. People would talk behind my back, thinking I couldn't hear, when I could. They would be talking about me as if i was just pollution on the streets. A problem that needed fixing._

_"I remember once, when I had stayed over at my best friends house, the two of them were passing a note that they wouldn't let me see. This probably went on for an hour and it was multiple pages. Later that night, I had 'forgotten something' upstairs. I went and grabbed the notes and read them. The first half a page was just normal stuff. But then, it turned to me. It talked about how I was a faggot, how I was dirty, how I should go to hell. They were just talking bad about me in general."_ Danny laughed humorlessly. _"This wass coming from my _best friends_. It hurt. But that wasn't the worst of it. Someone decided they hated me enough to go out of their way and beat me out of school._

_"I had seen these guys walking around the hallways of my school. I knew they were juniors, two years older than me, because I was in eighth grade. The two guys had taken me into an alley and they had beaten me. I-I..." _Danny in the video (and the real Danny) had gotten choked up and tears had started flowing down his cheeks. He wiped his eyes and started to blink furiously. Danny gave a half-hearted laugh. _"God, I didn't know it would be so hard..." _He rubbed his eyes one last time and continued. _"I remember screaming, but nobody on the streets of New York heard. I was hurting so bad, I ended up falling unconsious._

_"I remember waking up and it was sunrise.I knew school would be starting soon. I knew my parents would be worried about me. But I didn't care. I couldn't go on like this anymore. I climbed up the fire escape of the building I was leaning against to the roof. I don't remember when I started crying, but when I stepped to the edge of the builting and looked five stories below me, I was sobbing." _The real Danny had started sobbing now too, reliving old memories. Mr. Lancer looked over at the boy and felt terrible for doing this, and what could happen if Daniel wasn't accepted. But, he sucked it up and looked forward again. _"In movies, there's always the people who scream, 'don't jump' or try to convince you down. In real life, it's not like that. When a bystander saw me, they pulled out their cell phone and started recording. I remember seeing some people from my school walking down the street and when they saw me, they stopped and looked. They started screaming stuff like 'you deserve it fag!' or 'jump dyke!'. Any of that stuff. The only reason I'm not dead was because a woman who had come up to smoke pulled me back and walked me home."_ Video Danny sighed.

_"When my parents heard what happened, they demanded answers. I spilled it all. They took that I was gay surprisingly well and they decided they were going to move. They took me out of the rest of the school year, which was only two weeks, and started looking for a new job and house. So, we decided to move to Amity."_ Danny on the screen sighed happily and smiled.

_"Things got better. I remember being scared the first day of high school. But, I had made friends with the two of the best people in the world on the first day. And, when I had told them I was gay, they took it, and embraced it!" _Both Danny's smiled and laughed at the memory. _"And sophmore year, I had become close with another person. I ended up having a huge crush on him, too."_ Video Danny chuckled and shook his head. _"I was so nervous to tell him that I was gay, but when I did, he told me he was gay too. And I kissed him. He was my first kiss." _Danny on the screen sighed happily at the memory and cleared his throat.

_"So here I am. Beginning my junior year. I have great and loyal friends, a loving and accepting family, and a boyfriend I'm madly in love with. Sure, I still get bullied every once in a while, but not like it used to be. I just get pushed around a little, but it's only because I'm smaller than them and because they can._

_"I just want you all to know that it does get better. School is such a small part of your life and when it's over, you'll never have to see them again! It'll be over! So just, don't give up on life and love because the world has so much to offer. You will make happy memories of your own someday. You'll have a person you love, a family. Don't worry. It gets better." _Video Danny smiled and turned off the camera.

Mr. Lancer stood up and gestured for Danny to follow him. Danny obediently got up and followed his teacher onto the stage.

Suddenly, it hit Danny what had just happened. The whole school knew Danny was gay. They were going to make fun of him again. He was going to have to go through all the pain again. Danny put his head down in shame and he didn't hear what Mr. Lancer said. Danny only looked up when Mr. Lancer nudged him.

"What?" Danny asked, his voice cracking. Mr. Lancer sighed.

"I said, do you have any comments to the students and staff?" Mr. Lancer asked, silently forcing Danny to say something. Danny wrung his hands out behind his back and forced himself not to cry.

"I'm sorry. I know now that you're all going to hate me... I-I-" Danny got choked up and looked back down. He tried to get the tears to stop but they just kept flowing. Suddenly, Danny heard a familiar voice speak.

"I'm Warren Price." Danny looked up shocked and confused when he saw Warren standing up from his seat and speaking out. "I'm Danny's boyfriend and I'm gay and I'm proud!" Warren exclaimed so the whole auditorium could hear him. Danny smiled at him and mouthed 'I love you' to the other boy. Warren beamed back and did the same. When Danny looked closer at his school mates, he could_swear_ he saw some of the people crying.

Another voice rang out through the auditorium.

"I'm Daniel Tosh and I'm gay and I'm proud!" A senior exclaimed. Danny's smile grew wider. Murmurs spread through the room, but suddenly Danny didn't care.

"I'm Casey May and I'm lesbian and proud of it!" A sophmore exclaimed along with the others. By now, probably fifteen people had stood up and come out to the school. Danny had felt so proud and so joyful that he wasn't alone.

Mr. Lancer spoke up and said that it was now time to go back to their respective classrooms. Danny hopped off the stage and ran to Warren who embraced him in a hug, not caring about who saw anymore.

"I can't believe this Ren... This is amazing... We aren't alone, we aren't hiding!" Danny whispered into Warren's ear as they hugged.

"I know, hun. It's truly amazing..." Warren whispered back and they pulled out of their hug and grinned madly at each other. The whole ordeal was maybe only thirty minutes, meaning they still had about twenty minutes of thier first period class. Danny smiled.

"Let's get back to class." Danny said, intertwining his fingers with Warren's as they walked to class. Danny faintly heard some 'Awww''s from the background and his grin grew wider as he blushed.

Everything was okay.

**...Line Break...**

Danny and Warren walked into the class room of students who were undoubtedly talking about what had just happened minutes before.

When the class saw them, everyone got quiet.

And then suddenly burst out in a frenzy of questions and exclimations ranging from 'What's it like to be gay?' to 'When did you guys start dating?' to 'KISS!'

Danny and Warren burst out in laughter from pure relief. This was amazing for them.

But Danny had to talk to a certian balding teacher about his actions.

Mr. Lancer looked at Danny as he approched him. Mr. Lancer already knew what he was going to say. He even had this conversation practiced.

"Mr. Fenton-" The teacher was cut off.

"Thank you. It's probably the opposite of what you were thinking I was going to say, but thank you. This makes everything so much easier, so much better." Danny paused. He had a small smile dancing across his lips. "Warren has been asking about coming out, but I was too scared. And I could see it everytime I saw him that it was killing him. But he didn't mind. But I was afraid I was going to lose him if I didn't do something. I wouldn't have been able to say that I was gay to anyone, so I would have to watch the one person I love walk away from me. So you did it for me. Thank you." Danny said. Mr. Lancer looked completely confused. If possible, his expression showed even more confusion and the teen hugged him.

Slowly Mr. Lancer returned the hug and told the boy to go back to his seat.

Things were changing.

But maybe it's for the better.

...LINE BREAK...

After school, Maddie and Jack were waiting for their son to get out of school to drive him home like any other day. When they heard the bell ring and echo through the halls, they waited for their son to walk out of the double doors of the school. When Maddie and Jack saw Danny, they smiled a little and waited for him to get in. But Danny didn't.

"Hey mom, hey dad! I'm just gonna throw my stuff in here and ride with Ren back home, is that okay?" Danny asked casually.

"Yes honey, but aren't you a little afraid that people might do what happened at your old school?" Maddie asked, concerned for he son's saftey and mental stability.

Danny smiled and looked around at the students hanging around the school and socalizing. His eyes landed on Warren who was talking to a group of people Danny vaguely remembered.

"No mom, I'm not afraid. I think- No, I _know_ everything's going to be okay." Danny said and smiled up at his parents. Maddie and Jack nodded and watched their son walk off. They watched as their son went up to Warren and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist from behind. Danny kissed Warren's cheek and rested his head in Warren's shoulder. The group of kids watching them let out a collective 'Aww'. The couple laughed and said their goodbye's.

They headed over to Warren's motocycle and both put on helmets. Danny slid on behind Warren and they sped off into the city.

Danny's parents felt a surge of joy for their son. They were proud of him. And they knew that things were looking up.

Read The Author's Note Coming Up.

**...Line Break...**

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE!**

**Remember: It Gets Better. No matter how it looks now, it will get better. Just don't give up.**

**If anyone needs someone to talk to, you can vent to me, a total stranger. I will not judge and I'll try to help as much as possible. Or I'll just listen. Whatever you want me to do. Just don't give up. Life will get better. I know what it's like with this type of thing (Not nearly as dramatic though).**

_**It Gets Better.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Just an Author's Note to say that I made a revised version of this story. It's basically the same as the original but there's an added scene I guess you could say. If you want, you can read and review!**

**It's called 'It Gets Better New'. Right on my profile.**

**Read and REVIEW.**

**Thanks!**

**Better Left Unspoken.**

**P.S. **

**I AM MAKING A STORY ABOUT DANNYXWARREN IF YOU WANT TO READ! please look at it!**

**It is called 'Caught!' and if you have any ideas, just tell me!**


End file.
